


drowning in blue

by amouryuna



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Addicted To You, Angst, Character Death, F/F, but with lipves and a backstory, lipves - Freeform, sorry jinsoul i love you, this is practically the addicted to you mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amouryuna/pseuds/amouryuna
Summary: “it’s not like we have anything left to lose.”
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 15





	drowning in blue

Jungeun’s arm was getting sore from cleaning tables. She glanced at the visitors of the cafe, mainly old beer-drinking men, and sighed. Her apron smelled, just like this cafe. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, but she had to wait. For Sooyoung.

Jungeun heard one of the old beer-drinking men call for her. She groaned, put down the rag she was cleaning with and was ready to approach them.

Just as she was cursing her girlfriend out in her head, the doors opened and there she was. They quickly shared a glance and Sooyoung smiled slightly. 

The brown-haired girl walked towards the bar and sat down. She took her time to drink some drinks, and chatted with the barman. The said guy was flirting with her, and Jungeun desperately wanted to shove her gun up his ass. 

Jungeun looked at her, and just in time, saw the expression on Sooyoung’s face change from her typical first love smile to a serious, no emotion-showing face. Jungeun reached for in her apron, and clutched the gun in her hands. 

They have done this so many times, and yet still, she always felt a spark of anxiety within her. A spark that was telling her that it could go horribly wrong.

But that was not today.

—————————————————————

Jungeun held tightly onto the steering wheel as she listened to Sooyoung quietly counting the money. The money they just robbed.

“It’s 3.000.” Jungeun looked to the right, and her girlfriend was smiling brightly at her. “That’s the most we’ve ever gotten,” The blonde haired girl said with a grin on her face. Sooyoung kissed Jungeun on her cheek. “I love you.” Jungeun smiled and kissed her back. “I love you too.” 

—————————————————————

Jungeun shivered, and buttoned her jacket up. It was cold outside, the world was covered in snow. She hasn’t changed clothes yet, and was still wearing the cafe uniform with the apron.

She felt Sooyoung’s hand reaching for hers, and the intertwined their fingers.

It was wrong what they were doing.

But as long as they were together, nothing could hurt them.

—————————————————————

Jungeun stared at the huge square building in front of them. They had robbed banks before, it was nothing new for them. The anxiety in her stomach never left, though. The feeling that something could go horribly wrong, the feeling the had yesterday, had grown bigger today.

But she decided to ignore it.

—————————————————————

Jungeun looked around the room, whilst holding her gun in front of her. The people in the bank looked terrified, hiding under tables and clutching their bags. A couple years ago, she’d feel bad and guilty. Old, sweet and considerate Jungeun would’ve never done this.

But that Jungeun is gone now.

She glanced quickly at Sooyoung aggressively ordering the man at the cash register to give her all the money. Sooyoung had changed too. She wasn’t the same when they met first.

Neither was Jungeun.

They chose to become this way. Without this, the robbing, they wouldn’t be able to make a living. 

If the people in their old town wanted to treat them like sinners, then they’ll act like sinners.

—————————————————————

If Jiwoo, Kahei, Haseul, Heejin and all their other friends would see them now, they’d be shocked. They probably don’t even know why they left in the first place.

Except for Jinsol.

Jinsol is the reason for all of this.

—————————————————————

“Just admit that you did it!” Jinsol looked up angrily at Jungeun, who had an irritated expression on her face.

“I didn’t steal money from you! I would never do that to you, and you know it.” Jungeun said, clenching her fists.

“You’re the only person who could’ve done it! Everything points to you Jungeun. You know how much i needed that money. You know I need to pay Haseul back.” Jinsol spat, her face turning red.

Jungeun tried forming words and saying things back, but it was like her brain froze. The anxiety in her stomach was growing at a giant speed. 

“Fuck you.” Jinsol walked away, leaving a speechless and hurt Jungeun behind. 

—————————————————————

Jinsol sighed as she saw Haseul’s dissappointed texts because of her not being able to pay the money back. She knew the younger girl was not mad at her, but not content. 

Fucking Jungeun. Jinsol wanted to get back at her.

Hold up.

She looked on her phone, and stared at a photo of Jungeun and Sooyoung kissing. Jinsol didn’t think. Anger was the only thing she was feeling.

It only took her one second to send the picture to the entire school.

—————————————————————

Jungeun exhaled heavily as she thought back of those memories. It was like a box in her head that she locked tightly, and had sworn to never open again.

—————————————————————

When the news leaked out, it was the worst time in Jungeun’s life. People started to look down on her and Sooyoung, call them names and treat them like non-human beings. It was unbearable.

One evening, they were sitting on a bench whilst watching the dark blue sky scattered with stars.

“Let’s run away.” Jungeun looked at Sooyoung. The latter was looking down at her legs. “What?” Jungeun said confused, when she clearly understood what the other girl said. 

“We can’t live like this.” It was a small sentence, but it felt like everything inside Jungeun froze. It was true. They can’t.

“Our friends hate us, our neighbourhood hates us, our family hates us, fucking everyone hates us. So what’s the point?”

Jungeun was scared to look at Sooyoung.

“It’s not like we have any more to lose.” 

And that’s how they started this. This all. This mess.

—————————————————————

They had locked themselves in a separate room. They knew they had to be fast, someone must’ve called the cops by now. 

They were grinning at the huge amount of money that was laid in front of them. Jungeun felt euphoria. Euphoric. Something she had never felt before, as if she had taken drugs. Like she was on top of the world.

With Sooyoung.

Everything seemed warm and fuzzy. Jungeun squeezed Sooyoung’s hand tighter. She felt pure happiness, but also a tinge of sadness. Probably because of the old memories.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. Everything went by really fast, but Jungeun could remember everything. 

Policemen coming through the door with loaded guns.

Sooyoung grabbing her own gun and attempting to shoot the policemen.

A shot.

Not by Sooyoung.

Jungeun watching her fall to the floor, and the white blouse slowly turning red.

The policemen getting handcuffs on her, and her not struggeling. She could only look at Sooyoung lying motionless on the floor. 

The policemen said things to her, but they all flew past her. 

Sooyoung said that they didn’t have anything to lose.

But they did.

They lost each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all liked it. this is my first time writing angst so i hope i did well :)


End file.
